Just the Beginning
by IchikawaTheColdEye
Summary: He was back in Japan to train. He would be gone for a year, he missed his family and it didn’t help that this girl did everything to send him back. And what does the Foot want with this girl? Leo/OC story...
1. Into

**A new story of me in process and is just a teaser at the moment XD**

* * *

**Just The Beginning**

**Intro**

As long as he could remember he had protected his family. For years and years he had sacrificed himself to defeat his enemies and all the threats that his family have brought upon them. He didn't mind losing his honor or his life if he just kept them from dying. His family was his everything and nothing in the whole wide world could ever change that. They could call him things, say that they didn't want him boss them around or that they would be better off without him. He would always be there to protect them.

He sacrificed his very life, his youth and his childhood for them. He practiced, he trained and gave up all the things he once liked just so he could put his mind into one thing; keep getting better so when they got into a fight he would be sure to get them out alive. So far he had done what he was supposed to, together with his brothers he had defeated and disposed of the Purple Dragons, Hun, Baxter Stockman, the Foot Clan, Karai and he had also killed their biggest threat the Shredder also known as Oroku Saki.

For 20 years he had protected them. But what if that was just the beginning?

* * *

**Coming soon....**

**Please review...**


	2. Chapter 1: Decision

Hi everybody! I'm so **Sorry** for the long update... I have had so much on my hands lately so I haven't had the time to write. I hope that you are still with me here ^^

* * *

In this story almost everything can happen. So don't leave anything out. I put this as an Angst/Tragedy cause I didn't know what else to put it as... But I will put in things that my mind wants... So it can be almost everything! Aks if there is something you wonder and I will answer it =D

And feel free to give me some of your ideas if you get some to help this story.

I do not own the TMNT! But I hope that everybody knows it... I don't really know who really do but I'm not one of them.

Now here is the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Decision

* * *

((_As long as you walk this earth, I shall be right by your side_))

* * *

The guys were on their way home from a late movie night with April and Casey at April's apartment. The clock was way past 2 in the morning when they arrived back at the lair. It was dark and quiet so

they figured that Master Splinter was already asleep. Not that he gives much sound from him anyway, but it was unusual that the lair was quiet. Mikey always used to forget to turn off the lights or the TV.

They walked in and closed the door behind them. Don was the first to give a yawn and soon the others showed their tiredness too.

"Man I'm beat" Raph said after his big loudly yawn and stretched his arms up into the air.

"Naw, have Raphy-boy past his bed time and need a bedtime story so he won't get nightmare from the big scary horror movie?" Mikey teased as he walked into the main room.

"Shut up your shell-of-a-brain or I will beat you too sleep" Raph snapped threatening but a yawn made the threat lose its point.

"Keep it down will you! Master Splinter is probably sleeping…" Leo said a bit loader then a whisper. But was interrupted by a familiar present behind them and turned to face their father and Sensei.

"Did you have a good time at Miss O'Neil's?" Master Splinter asked his sons with a rather rumble tone.

"Yeup, the movie was superb!" Mikey told him with a smile.

"How would you know? You hide behind a pillow almost the whole movie" Raph teased.

"I am glad to hear that you had a good time. Now, it is late and I advise you to go to bed, we have practice at 7 am." The rat Sensei said and looked at his 3 youngest sons that complained as they turned and headed towards the second floor to their rooms. "Leonardo, may I speak with you in privet?"

"Yes, Master." Leonardo looked at his father and Sensei as they headed towards his master's room. He walked in and Master Splinter took his seat behind the small Japanese table and Leo took the seat that he so many times had sat before. He had his glaze down on the floor, not really know what to expect. The feeling in his stomach told him that it was something important. The silence in the room confirmed it. There was quiet for a minute or maybe two, the only thing that could be heard was both their soft breaths.

"My son" Master Splinter finally said and Leo looked up at his father. "I received a letter today… " He begun and showed him the letter that he held in his fury paw before he put it on the table. "It is from Japan." Leonardo looked from the letter up on his father's serious glaze. "You have been summoned back to Japan to continue your training with The Ancient One."

Leo took the letter and unfolded it to read it. He trusted his sensei's words, but still he needed to read it himself. It had already been 4 months since his training in Japan had been interrupted and he was sent back home to help his family fight the Shredder and the Foot. He hadn't thought about going back to continue his training, neither had he thought that he not going back. He read the letter more than once before looking back up at his Father.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked not sure himself what he should do. Sure he wanted to go back and continue his training to become a better ninja, but still, now when the Shredder and the Foot was gone, he felt that he wanted to stay with his family too.

"This is a decision I cannot chose for you, my son. You have to decide yourself which path you should take." The rat said softly, but still a bit of sadness in his voice.

"It says that I may be gone for over a year…" Leo looked down on the letter once again, his eyes searching for the line that says how long he may be gone. "I don't know if I can be gone for so long…"

"This is a great opportunity to continue the training that was interrupted four months ago. You can go to Japan and become a better ninja and leader. Get new experiences and learn new ways of ninjutsu that I do not know. The Ancient One was my Sensei's Sensei. Whatever your decision may be, my son, I will honor and respect it." He put his paw on his son's arm to reassure him that he truly did.

Leonardo looked at his father, still not sure what to do. There were no more big threats that could hurt his family, but his family was great at making enemies, especially Mikey and Raph. But he was sure that Donny could handle it and Master Splinter could always help. But he hated to not be there to protect them.

"I will go to Japan to become a better ninja." He decided out loudly and his father nods his understandings and approval. He bowed to is father before standing up and returned to his room to get some sleep. He would need all the strength he could possibly get so he could break the news to his brothers in the morning. And he knew it wouldn't be a dance on roses.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please Review!! =D


	3. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

**Hi everybody! Next chapter is here! Its a bit longer that the first chapter, but still not so long.**

**But hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

* * *

He had spent two long, very long weeks on this cargo ship, and soon he would arrive at the docks in Japan. He couldn't wait to get of this ship and be able to walk, to move around. He had found an unused small storing room, only about 7 foot and one window. There wasn't much he could so there, so he meditate, read a book, training as much as the space allowed and he read an old comic book Mikey had given him at his last birthday.

He already missed his family. He wondered what they were doing and if his brothers would be able to stay out of trouble. As soon as his training was over he would return home, but a year is a very long time and he started to question his decision.

Telling his brothers about his training wasn't as easy as he had hoped. He had gone to bed after reading the letter and woke up just a few hours after. He had to pack all the things he needed on his trip and when he finally was in Japan. He knew that he wouldn't have so much time to pack once his brothers knew and he wanted to have it over with.

At 9 a.m. and breakfast time, they all were gathered in the kitchen. When his brothers were a little bit more awake he told them about the letter and his decision. They all looked at him a bit shocked and in silence, until Donny asked.

"When?"

"Tonight" He had told them and that triggered the bomb. Raph had started yelling, and the other two were close after him. He didn't had the chance to tell them why or anything for that matter. After they had shared their disapproval they all had left him and their Master in the kitchen and walked to their different directions.

He had let them cool down for an hour or so before he was going to go and talk to each and one of his brothers. He had started with Donatello, cause he knew he would be the one that was the most calmed after that time.

He had found him in his lab, not that it was a surprise. Gently he had knocked on the door only to be dismissed by his brother. Still he didn't leave and tried to make Don to let him in. After just a minute after, Don finally let him enter. When he came in his brother was sitting by his desk and was working with some invention of his. Not that he really was working with it, he only pretended so that Leo would think he was busy and leave. But that wasn't the case.

Somehow he had managed to make Don put down his invention and make him listen. He explained why he had and needed to go.

"Why can't you stay and train with Master Splinter?" He had asked still a bit angry.

"Master Splinter is a good Sensei, but The Ancient One can teach me new stuff." He had explained and Donny actually took that for an answer. He had wished him a good trip and stay in Japan, and he would only approve if he wrote to them every once in a while and not to forget them. He had also asked him if he could bring home some techno stuff to him. Leo had no idea of what all that stuff was and Don had to write it down. Still he had no idea how Donny could expect him to get those stuff; it's not like Japan is different from the rest of the world and wouldn't care if a big-talking-mutant-turtle came into their shop. And even if that would be the case, he had no money and all that techno stuff had to be expensive. He made no promises but he said he would try.

After the talk with Don he wasn't sure of which one of his brothers he would take upon himself to talk to next. Raphael would still be mad, and he could stay that way for days if he was lucky. Michelangelo would be mad too, but easier to handle.

He was on his way to the stairs when he heard the punches on the punching bag from the dojo. He changed his mind, Raphael would be the next one to talk to. He walked to the dojo, stopping in the doorway and leaning on the doorframe watching his brother punch the bag.

"Go away Leo, I ain't feel like talkin'!" He had said between the punches.

"You don't have to talk, just listen" He had said calmly.

"And if I won't?" Raph had challenged with a punch at the bag before stopping and given his brother an angry glance.

"Then I guess I will be talking to a wall" Leo had said and that had made Raph laugh a little. He had turned and punched the bag a few more punches before he stopped, taking a deep breath and turned to his older brother.

"Okay, sing" He had said and put a stiff look on his face and crossed his arms over his plastron.

He had told him exactly what he had told Donny, and to his surprise it hadn't been much of an argument from his hotheaded brother after his yelling episode at breakfast, but he could say he was surprised that Raph hadn't argued more than he did.

After Leo had told him what he wanted, Raph had only said; "Fine, whatever. Make sure to bring me some motorcycle parts and magazines." Then he had gone back at punching the punching bag once again.

He had left it like that, that was the best answer he could possibly get from Raph and he took it. Then He only had one more to go. He went up the stairs and walked to Michelangelo's room and knocked on the doorframe. The door stood open and he could see Mikey sitting on his bed with his nose in one of his comic books.

"Mikey can I come in?" He had asked but was answered with silence. He asked once again.

"No! Go away!"

"Mikey, please" he had plead.

"Go away!" Mikey yelled and looked up from his comic book. He knew Mikey was childish, but he could also be very stubborn and this was one of the times. "Just go, we don't need ya. I don't care if ya never come back!!"

Those words had hurt very much. He had been standing there shocked while looking at his baby brother who also looked as shocked as him. And it didn't take long before Mikey had jumped out of bed and ran past his brother and out. A few seconds later he heard the door to the lair open, and the close not long after.

He had waited for Mikey to get back, but when he had been gone for six hours he and his brothers went out looking for him. They knew he was alright cause he had answered his shell cell when both Raph and Don had called and told them he didn't want to talk. When Leo had called he had only disconnected the call.

They were out for an hour before they ended up at April's apartment. Leo wanted to say goodbye to their human friends and explain himself why he was going to be gone for a whole year. They had stayed there for two hours before he had to go home and say goodbye to his father.

At 10 p.m. he was boarding the cargo ship. Master Splinter, April, Casey, Donatello and Raphael was all there to see him off. He was glad that they did, but he had wished that Michelangelo could have been there too. But he never got to say goodbye to his baby brother.

* * *

**_To Be Continued...._**

Poor Leo, not be able to say goodbye to Mikey... ='(


	4. Chapter 3: Sayuri

**Back again, thanks for reading....**

**I don't own the Turtles.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sayuri

* * *

The landscape in Japan was more beautiful then he remembered. Once he had got away from the city he could see the beautiful green grass and trees and the mountain where he was on his way to. The Ancient One lived in those mountains in a very small village.

Leonardo walked the familiar road up on the mountain. Still he had his long rain coat and hat to cover his appearance in case he would meet someone on his way. The sun was shining and it was rather worm, but still he had it on. There weren't much people that went this way but he still didn't want to risk it.

Even though it had taken him two days to get where he was he enjoyed it. It gave him a chance to think of everything he usually didn't have time to think of and those he always had in his mind. Some of the things were how his family was doing, if Mikey drove everyone crazy and stayed out of their ways just for a little while. If Donny came out from his lab now and then and if he slept anything in his own bed and not with his head on his desk. If Raph stayed out of trouble and that he didn't do anything stupid. If Splinter managed to look after everyone and if he got some help with that.

He also wondered if this was a selfish thing to do, if it was the right thing. A whole year away from his family? He knew he would miss them, heck he already did! And how would everything be when he got back? Would he have gotten any better once he returned? Would his brothers keep up with their training? All these answers would be answered once he got back, only a year from now.

Finally he could see the house where The Ancient One lived. Trees and bushes surrounded the small house and the big garden. It gave the house a bit more privacy and it was in the edge of the small village. It was a traditional Japanese house, simple but very beautiful and well cared. He walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times before he waited.

He was about to knock again when the door finally opened and he looked down, expecting a short chubby old man looking up at him. But instead he was met my long while legs and he looked up with surprise at the person's face.

Shock and a small amount of fear stroke him when a young beautiful woman, probably about his age was staring back at him in both shock and disbelief written all over her face. One she realized what she was looking at her face turned into terror and she screamed.

"A demon!" She screamed and kicked him in his stomach as hard as she could.

He was thrown backwards on the ground and she came out after him. Quickly he stood up, avoiding her foot that kicked out at him.

"No, no wait!" He said trying to sound as calmly and nicely as he could while avoiding her attacks. "I'm not going to harm you…"

Her eyes widen even more in horror and she unsheltered her katana that she had on her left side. He took a step back, his eyes becoming narrowed and serious. He took off his backpack and coat and throw it aside. She became shocked once again, but put on a serious and determined look on her face. He unsheltered one of his swords and took his fighting stance.

For a few seconds they just stared at each other, both waiting for the other one to attack first. Even though she had a frightened and determination look on her face, he couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. Her eyes had the colour of glowing blue and her black long hair was shining. Her body posture was perfect and she held her katana steady and strong. He could tell she was a good fighter.

Her eyes narrowed and finally she had enough of this glairing and attacked. She struck her katana and he blocked it with his. But she didn't stay there long before she struck again and again and again, and it was stronger by every time. It made him take steps back or else he would be forced to his knees. Sure he blocked them every time but he never attacked her. She only attacked him cause of the fear that blinded her and once she calmed down he could talk to her.

She struck again and this time her body making a twist, making his katana being hit from his hands and he looked surprised at his hands before she kicked him in his stomach and then knocked him down on the ground on his shell. She took the tip of her weapon towards his neck, barley touching it.

"Ah, Leonardo" Said a familiar voice from behind them. "So you have finally arrived."

Both he and she looked at the chubby man behind them surprised.

"Master… You know this turtle demon?" She asked in her Japanese accent still holding her katana against his neck.

"Yes" He answered simply.

She took her glare towards him and looked down on him in disgust. For another second she glared at him and he looked at her then she took away her weapon and put it back into its sheath. She took a few steps back, waiting for him to stand up. "Then I apologize for my harsh actions" She said and bowed her head.

He looked at her then bowed himself before answering. "I accept your apologies". She looked at him once again her face emotionless. "My name is Leonardo, I'm from New York"

"Nice to meet you, Leonardo. My name is Sayuri." She gave a small bow before turning to The Ancient One. "I will go to the town and get the groceries". She did one last bow before she walked past him.

"I am glad you are here. Your training was interrupted the last time you were here, and now you can continue. Dinner will be ready as soon as Sayuri is back. You can go and unpack in the room you had last time."

"Yes Sensei." He bowed and went to get his backpack and coat from the ground. He turned and walked into the house with The Ancient One. "Sensei, may I ask who Sayuri is? Why she is here?"

"You will know when the time comes" He said with a mysterious voice that he couldn't quite place.

&&---&&TMNT&&---&&

The dinner was quiet and it wasn't much speaking under the evening practice either. But he could feel her disgust towards him. Whenever he meets her eyes she had an emotionless face and she didn't hide her piercing glare from him. It started to annoy him a lot and what was more irritating was that he didn't know why. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything.

At the practice they had been told to spare against each other and she had won. But he kicked himself mentally afterwards cause he hadn't put in all he got and he didn't know why. He had always been thought to go with his full strength cause if not it wouldn't be fair to the opponent.

Now he was sitting outside in the night watching the bright stars on the shy while writing the first letter to his family back home. He didn't really know what to write cause it wasn't much that had happened. So It was a simple letter, like; "_Hi guys, I just arrived at The Ancient One's resident. It's summer here and pretty warm. Hope you have it good and not killed each other yet. I miss you all, see you soon."_ Well, it was a bit more then that but nothing much.

* * *

**Hope you liked it... **

**TBC...**


End file.
